


My Hero

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Battle, Bowser - Freeform, F/M, Horse Arin, Knight Dan, Princess reader, Rating May Change, Rescue, Two Shot, medieval times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Dan's "tongue on balls" declaration from a Mario episode. Bowser kidnapped you and knight Dan is here to rescue you! Two-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

A loud roar awoke you with a jolt, squinting from the sun beaming through the window. You instinctively get up and run to the wardrobe. Enclosing yourself and molding yourself into the back wall, you wait. You don't know how long time passes, nearly all limbs tingly and feet sore. Then you hear it.

  
"Princess ____!"

  
Your heart drops and you are frozen. A loud roar shatters the silence, a pained roar. A man, the man repeats himself again.

  
"Princess ____!"

  
Slowly and cautiously you exit your wardrobe, surveying the room. It was the same as you'd left it last night, tray of plates and silverware from dinner by the door for one of the guards to take away, your dress from yesterday still hanging on the back of your desk chair.

  
A pained cry caused you to run to the window. The corpses of guards surrounded the mysterious knight. He was accompanied by a large white steed with a brown main with a streak of blonde. The steed took out the final guard, kicking him with it's hind legs and the mysterious knight impaling the guard with his sword.

  
From the corner of your eye you see it, Bowser breathing a large stream of fire headed right towards the oblivious knight and steed.

  
"Behind you!" you scream, surprised at the own power of your voice.

  
The knight and the steed narrowly dodge the fire. The knight climbed the steed and looks up at you before charging at Bowser. The knight and the steed perform an intricate system of dodges and counter-attacks that has your full attention. He makes a particularly nasty slash at Bowser who follows with a hard slam, causing the knight and steed to fly back several feet.

  
You felt tense and nervous and utterly useless. You need to help, he's the first one to come rescue you in years. Tears start to form in your eyes, thoughts of being reunited with your mother and father and siblings and friends. Running over to the door, you slam your body at it. Trying harder than ever to break down the door, hastily shoving the dishes off the tray and slamming it against the door handle. It was no good.

  
Running back to the window, you see the knight quickly down a mysterious liquid before pouring another into the mouth of the steed. The two quickly form back into fighting Bowser, dodging his fire breath and attacking his backside. After what seems like forever, the sun now at it's highest peek, Bowser was noticeably fatigued and struggling to keep up with the knight.

  
When all of a sudden in the middle of an attack, the knight's sword snapped in half. He and the steed dodge another stream of fire. The knight quickly grabbed the sword of a guard, but it broke immediately, clearly inferior compared to his custom made sword. He looked around quickly and then looked up at you.

  
"Princess doth thee has't any fabric for mine own use?" he yells.

  
Looking around the room, you grab your dress from yesterday and throw it out the window. The dress landed outside of your tower and onto the ground. The knight and steed rush over to the fabric.

  
"Much obliged!" he yells, climbing off the steed and ripping the fabric. He quickly reached into the sack attached to the saddle and pulled out a bottle, removing the cork and stuffing the fabric in.

  
Bowser roared and flew closer, breathing more fire. The knight dodges and lowers the bottle to a patch of grass on fire. The fabric ignited and the knight threw it at Bowser. An loud boom caused Bowser to topple and fall to the ground with a quake. The knight repeated the process of ripping the dress and stuffing another bottle before igniting it. He stalked over and shoved the bottle in Bowser's mouth. He backed away several feet as the monster's head exploded, blood and brain matter going everywhere.

  
It's over. He's dead.

  
You couldn't believe your eyes. All those years of being locked away, the bittersweet dreams of escaping, the countless days of staring out the window thinking about just falling out and accepting death.

  
They were over.

  
"Princess I shall be there soon!" he yelled, climbing the steed and riding away.

  
A huge smile broke your face and you were blissfully dizzy. You rush over to your drinking pail, examining yourself in the reflection. Your eyes wide, hair a bed ridden mess, lower lip swollen from gnawing at it with anxiousness. This knight, what does he look like? Tall, certainly compared to the guards. Maybe with flowing golden locks, or hair as dark as the night?

  
You decide it doesn't matter. You owe him your life.

  
"Princess?" the knight calls from behind the door.

  
"Yes?"

  
"Please back away from the door. I shall break'ith it down."

  
You walk over to the window and anxiously try to make yourself presentable.

  
"Proceed!"

  
The door shook as he pounded into it, groaning. After four more shoves, the door gave out and flew open. The knight entered the room and you were frozen.

  
"Princess." he says, kneeling.

  
You cautiously walk over and reach out. He takes your hand and you lead him off his knee. It'd been so long since you were addressed as princess and it made you uncomfortable.

  
"What is your name?" you ask.

  
"Ser Daniel."

  
"Ser Daniel. I thanketh thee. I owe thee my life and am eternally grateful. Might I make a final request?" you ask.

He nods.

  
"Show thyself."

  
Ser Daniel lifts his arms and removes his helmet.

  
Oh my.

  
Despite the sweat, dirt and blood the decorated his face, he was very handsome. Very curly and long brown hair, flattened down from the helmet, soft brown eyes and an attractive amount of stubble on his face. He was beautiful.

  
You reach up and tentatively stroke his face. He sighs contently and relaxes into your touch. Reaching up you to the same to his other cheek, cradling his face in your hands.

Slowly leaning in, looking in his eyes all the while to make sure it was alright, you lean in and kiss him softly on the nose.

  
Leaning away, the smile on your face fell at his expression.

  
"Ser Daniel?" you ask.

  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asks.

  
"Ser Daniel? I don't understand."

  
"I went through all that shit and all I get is a kiss on the nose?"

  
"My family will pay you handsomely when we get back to the kingdom, Ser Daniel. I don't understand why you're upset."

  
He looks away from your face, eyes roaming your body. You felt very naked, despite your thin white nightgown covering your body.

  
"Ser Daniel-"

  
"Call me Danny."

  
"Danny. I-I don't know what you're asking."

  
"I think there's another way you can show me your gratitude." he says, his voice caressing your face.

  
"How?"

  
"May I kiss you?" he asks.

  
Your cheeks flare up and you nod shyly. He leans and your mouths come together, soft and sweet. Stepping closer, you place your palms on his armored covered chest. You feel his tongue against your lower lip and you gasp, he sliding his tongue in. The whole experience was new and exciting. Bowser had kidnapped you when you were just a teenager and you never got a chance to develop a relationship with men.

  
Danny's arm wrapped around your waist as the other hand gripped the nape of your neck. Though the only part of your skin he was touching was your neck, you craved more. But the thought of touching him was a stronger craving, desperately wanting to rip the armor off of him.

  
You pulled away to catch your breath and he buried his face on your neck, kissing and licking. Dan reached your clavicle and you gasp. He continues to kiss and suck at that spot, all the while sliding a hand down your back and grabs your backside.

  
Danny pulls away and you whine. He chuckles.

  
"Do you want me?" he whispers, brown eyes peering into yours.

  
"Want you to do what?"

  
He chuckles again.

  
"Sexually."

  
You wanted nothing more. Though you were inexperienced, you'd heard only good things about sexual intercourse. But you had an obligation.

  
"I cannot give thee my maidenhead until thy love me."

  
Danny's eyes instantly soften. He cradles your face and strokes your cheeks with his thumbs.

  
"Of course. I'm sorry Princess ___."

  
"Call me ____."

  
He leaned in and kisses you on the forehead.

  
"We should get going. We don't wanna be traveling at night."

  
Danny started to walk away, but you grab his hand and stop him.

  
"I do want you."

  
"____."

  
"You're hurt and fatigued. We can wait until tomorrow."

  
His face was unreadable. The silence was thick and you felt as if it was strangling you.

  
"Where am I gonna sleep?" he asks, nodding to your bed that was a little to small even for you.

  
"I'm sure there are other rooms. I wouldn't know."

  
He nods. "I'll go look. Then I gotta feed Arin."

  
He nods and starts out of the room.

  
"Wait!"

He turns back.

  
"Can I come with you?" you ask.

  
He smiles and nods. You walk towards the door and Dan holds it open as you make your way outside.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was kind of everywhere, but I really love the idea of horse Arin and knight Dan working together. Tell me you love it or tell me you hated it! Next chapter you'll go outside for the first time in years and get a little smutty with Ser Daniel!


End file.
